Verdad del adios
by yiana.stif
Summary: Por que cuando cierras los ojos y en tu mente ves a tus amigos, tu familia, a él y sabes que se encuentran bien, todo el sacrificio por más duro que sea merece la pena. Ellos se lo merecen, él se lo merece.


Hola aquí os traigo una nueva historia. No pondré cosas irrelevantes como a quien le pertenece los personajes por que eso se sabe y la pagina de por sí lo comunica.

* * *

Prologo

Aquello empezó en el momento más feliz de su vida, estábamos en tiempos tranquilos, inusualmente conseguí un novio, aunque nadie se sorprendió cuando lo anunciamos.

Fue una noche en el que la luna brillaba con un exquisito resplandor, al llegar a casa, había alguien que no había visto en mi vida.

Su cabello rubio parecía reflejar con intensidad la luz de la luna, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa le emanaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento menos el de temor. Que equivocada podía estar.

―Hola ― saludó el chico cortésmente.

―¿Quién eres? ― preguntó Lucy un poco inquieta.

―Siento entrar en tu casa de esta manera, pero es que estaba tan entusiasmado por verte que no me pude contener ― expresó el chico sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, ― me llamo Dante.

―¿Dante?

―Te he vi hace un tiempo, en los juegos mágicos.

―¿Estuviste ahí? No recuerdo haberte visto...

―No estuve presente, pensé en ir pero me surgieron unos problemas y lo tuve que dejar, aun así vi la transmisión, te vi a ti.

―Bueno, siento que no haya podido hacer un buen trabajo...

Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco a ella.

―¡De que hablas! ¡El simple hecho de llegar a participar te hace una maga fuerte! ― habó él con entusiasmo, un entusiasmo que la hizo sonrojar ― aparte de hermosa...

―Pero que estás diciendo…

El rojo del rostro de la chica mostraba claramente su vergüenza, y no era para menos, aquel tipo la estaba halagando fervientemente.

―¡Por eso tomé una decisión! ― cogió la mano de ella con delicadeza ― Lucy Heartfilia cásate conmigo

―¡¿Qué?! ― el sonrojo de la chica y su nerviosismo creció, le arrebató su mano y se alejó un poco de él ― No sé de qué va esto, ¿es una broma?, ¡¿ni siquiera te conozco?! Aparte ¡ya tengo novio!

―No es ninguna broma, me enamoré de ti desde que te vi e incluso busqué información tuya, y déjame decirte que eres asombrosa ― la sonrisa del chico a pesar de a ver desaparecido por unos segundos volvió a su rostro rápidamente ― y bueno si ahora tienes novio solo debes dejarlo ¿cierto?

―Es que no lo entiendes, te agradezco esos sentimientos, pero yo no siento lo mismo y estoy muy enamorada de mi novio, así que no podría dejarlo nunca.

―Es cierto también me dijiste que no me conocías, ― comentó el tranquilo, dejando a la chica algo desconcertada ― Bueno mi nombre ya lo sabes, también deberías saber que no soy de este reino, soy de Pergrande, soy un mago y pertenezco, no mejor dicho, soy el líder del Gremió Dark. También controlo la mayoría de reinos de Earthland.

―¿Qué?

―¡Ah! y se me olvida comentarte, mi siguiente objetivo es hacerme con el control de Fiore, empezando por Fairy Tail.

―¿Hacerte con Fairy Tail? ― repitió ella asustada, fue en ese momento cuando ella empezó a temer ― de que hablas, si viste los Juegos Mágicos deberías saber que Fairy Tail es el gremio más fuerte…

―Del reino de Fiore... ― terminó la frase el chico ― Yo soy el más fuerte de mi reino y de todos los demás, y viendo vuestra demostración también de Fiore. Pero hay una forma de hacer que deje tranquilo a tu gremio y a este reino.

―¿Cuál? ― preguntó ansiosa de una solución a todo lo que se veía venir.

―Cásate conmigo y vayámonos a vivir a mi gremio.

―No puedo hacerlo, ¡Yo amo a Natsu! Simplemente no podría dejarlo ― empezó a decir ella asustada, mientras un par de lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en su rostro ― aparte conozco a Natsu, él lucharía por mí, todos en el gremio lo harían.

―Y yo acabaría con todos.

―Entonces no gano nada porque igualmente los perdería.

―Es tu deber el conseguir que no te sigan. ― él se acercó a ella y limpió con su pulgar sus lágrimas ― no llores, solo ven conmigo.

―No puedo... No puedo dejar toda mi vida y a la gente que quiero.

―¿No quieres salvarlos? ¿Prefieres verles morir? ― él elevó la mano derecha y en ella ceo una esfera negra, en ella la chica pudo ver a sus amigos.

―Hola ― saludó el chico con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el gremio, dejando a todos un poco desconcertados ― me gustaría saber quién el más fuerte del gremio.

―¿Pero quién diablos eres tú? – preguntó Natsu un poco molesto, le irritaba la presencia de esa persona.

―Que descortés, me llamo Dante y me gustaría retar al más fuerte de vuestro gremio. Si no es mucha molestia.

―¿Dante? ¿De qué gremio eres pequeño? – esta vez fue el maestro quien preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico.

―Soy de un gremio de Pergande

―Estas muy lejos de tu casa

―Si me encanta viajar, además vine buscando a una persona. Pero nos estamos yendo del tema me gustaría retar al más fuerte de vuestro reino.

―Y que te hace pensar que estas a su altura

―Créame que lo estoy.

―Eres muy confiado, acepto tu reto pero te dejare pelear con uno de los más fuertes, no con el más fuerte. Natsu pelearas con él

―¡Sí! Te cerraré la boca presumido ― bramó Natsu omitiendo las protestas de los demás integrantes que querían estar en su lugar. ― ¡¿espera viejo que dijiste de que no soy el más fuerte?!

―Bueno, como quieras, peleemos aquí entonces

―No Natsu destruirá el gremio

―No se preocupe por eso... ― dijo mientras una marca mágica se formó a sus pies y empezó a teñirse de negro todo el suelo y todos lo que estaba a su alrededor. ― Ya has perdido.

―Eso o veremos ― dijo Natsu lanzado su puño flameante contra el chico quien lo cogió tranquilamente con la mano y consumió el fuego con unas extrañas flamas negras,

―Esto será fácil ― el chico rio ante el rostro desconcertado de Natsu, sin soltar el agarre lanzó el puño de Natsu en su contra estampando su cabeza contra el suelo, provocando un gran agujero.

―Esto ha sido muy fácil ― comentó el chico mientras todos los integrantes del gremio lo veían asombrados

―¿Quieres ver lo que pasará? ― preguntó el chico a Lucy.

―¡No le hagas daño a Natsu! ― pidió ella en llanto ― ¡Por favor no le hagas daño!

Él la vio llorar y apretó su mano en un puño haciendo desaparecer la bola oscura.

―No lo mataré si eso es lo que quieres, simplemente quería mostrarte hasta donde llega mi poder ― explicó él ― con una copia mía puedo acabar con cualquiera de tu gremio por tan fuerte que sea.

―No les hagas daño por favor.

―Entonces ven conmigo, es lo único que te pido.

Ella empezó a llorar con más fuerzas y sus piernas no fueron capaces de contenerla, sentada en el suelo, y mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, se debatía internamente el que hacer, estaba convencida de que no podía casase con aquella persona, no lo amaba y dudaba mucho el que eso pudiera suceder, pero por otra parte no podría perdonarse la destrucción de su hogar y sus seres queridos. Pero lo que más temía era no verles más y eligiese lo que eligiese eso era lo que iba a suceder.

Él la vio en el suelo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero parecía ya haber tomado su decisión. Todo eso le dolía, lo que sentía por ella le hacía que le dolieran.

―Entonces ya está decidido ― Lucy le escucho decir y cuando elevó la vista le vio acercarse a la ventana de su habitación ― mañana Fairy Tail dejará de existir.

―¡No! espera! ― gritó ella, y se levantó del suelo y le cogió del brazo para evitar que se fuera ― ¡No lo hagas! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Me casaré contigo!

Y con eso todo dio inicio, ella hizo un sacrificio que sus seres queridos desconocían. En ese momento ella perdió más que su libertad, perdió a su familia, perdió su hogar, pero debía estar feliz porque ellos estaban a salvo.

* * *

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver lo que yo creo era un one-shot, he intentado contactar con la autora de dicho escrito, para comentarle que iba usar un poco la idea (un poco por que la historia es mía) o saber si la iba a continuar, pero me resultado imposible...

Como en la mayoría de mis fanfic, lo haré de pocos capítulos, solo lo justo y necesario puesto que no me gusta meter relleno =P

Ya sabéis que toda critica respecto es bien recibida, advierto tambien que puede que tarde en actualizar aunque ya tengo el primer capítulo casi acabado...

Sin más que aportar espero que os guste.


End file.
